What happened to us
by AzulaBlue92
Summary: The ghost crew. That'd use to be a hot topic on the streets of Lothal until they disappeared. Just gone. This is the story no one has heard. This is what really happened. This is the ending. Special thanks to Necolai for the idea!
1. Chapter 1

**At last my good friends I bring you another really short story. Special thanks to Necolai this thought that they have so well created has been stuck in my head for the longest time! Okay okay here we go! Get excited because I bring you, What Happened To Us. Also this story is one big quation mark thing. Sorry I keep changing this but, this has nothing to die with Some Time Ahead this is what could've simply happened!**

 **With Kanan On Corcusant**

The ghost crew. That used to be a name we all wore with such pride. It meant a lot of things, freedom, reliance and...hope. Hope. That was something we'd all possessed. We knew that as long as we had eachother we'd be find. For a long time we did have eachother. Until we didn't.

We were such a good team. Zeb covered us, Sabine left our mark, Ezra carried on the force, I thought him and Hera was always their to keep us together. It worked, it worked well. Then something happened, I don't remember all of it exactly. But I know it was something bad.

So I'm here to tell you all what really happened. What happened to us. I'm here to give you the ending, you never got.

 **Zeb's story**

Zeb's story is a bit complicated. He was with us for quite awhile, until some of Lasan's people reached out to every surviving Lasat. I remember sitting their and listening to the people talk on and on about this new "army" they planned on building.

He wasn't going to go at first. Zeb was going to stay with us and finish the fight we started. But when things got harder and a finish line got farther away, we all had a serious talk. Each of us sat there in that tight common room table and just...talked about what we planned to do.

Everyone of us except Zeb had one look on our face, calm. We were fine. He however looked nervous. The tough guy attitude was gone and it was replaced by a rather nervous look.

He looked at us and said, "Listen, you all have given me so much. A home, something to live for and a family. But I need to go back to my people. I need to see them again and I need you all to respect that." Hera looked towards me and we nodded at him.

We all grew up a little that day, even more the day he left. Sure he always found a way to be their, whatever it was. Even missions he sometimes still tagged along. But he still searched for his people, and I didn't want to tell him it's a big galaxy and they may even be...dead.

But he carried on his search and he was still our family. That would never change.

Sabine's Story

After Zeb's departure, missions did get a bit harder. When we desperately needed credits we turned to a mother in fret. She wanted to make sure her child didn't run away to the academy, so we sent in Sabine to wipe the system. She went in and she was supposed to come out.

First it was hours.

Then it was days.

Then it was weeks.

Then 2 months.

Everyday, every hour and minute that went by I just looked. Until we didn't have to anymore. It was a cold day. Freezing actually and I woke up to the sound of a scream. Ezra. That was all I could think about as I ran down the hallway. It was a box. A box with a body.

Thats when we stopped our search.


	2. Chapter 2 Epic conclusion

**Long time no see guys, well for this story anyway. I think I've been doing okay with my other one, and it's about time we wrap this up. So who's ready for the epic conclusion?! I am! Alright enough chatting and more writing, let's go guys!**

 **Hera and Kanan's story!**

Hera and I had been together for a long time before all of this, and we weren't about to let that end. The fight was over, we had lost people we loved, but we never lost eachother. No matter how bad it gets, we never will. Even after things got weird. Hera and I had a child, not intentionally.

She was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, but I didn't feel like she was mine because I didn't want her. Well I wanted her after she was born, but we never wanted _this_ to happen. I loved my daughter regardless, and Hera just followed. We moved back to Ryloth, and lived a simple life on a farm out in the middle of nowhere.

Hera's job as a flight teacher constantly kept her busy, but she made time for us. Eventually we had a son, and even at night when he was sleeping, I could feel the force calling to me, screaming that he has potential. My son was raised like that, constantly with the force and I.

Sometimes I regret having so much time alone with my son, I completely missed my daughters childhood. I have no idea what her first word was, or what school she went too. Maybe that's why she's always so distant from me. My daughter went on to have four children with a man, let's just say she didn't exactly bring them to see me.

Her mother had her, and I had my son. Speaking of him, my son grew everyday in the force and became a Jedi knight by the age of 18. He was on the new Republic council at a young age. Youngest in the new records infact. I was so proud...he reminded me of what I could have been.

Hera and I lived together until we were in our mid-fifties. I remember I was sitting on the floor of our bedroom and I heard the loudest scream I've ever heard from our kitchen. I scattered up and almost tumbled down the stairs. When I ran into the small room, the worst sight inmaginable greeted me.

Hera was dead. Some type of animal had broken right through the window and clawed here to death. My best friend was dead, gone in an instant...

 **Ezra's story**

After Sabine's death, Ezra sort of, got off track. So many people had left, and when Zeb said he was expanding his search and wouldn't be here for a few months, Ezra felt alone. I guess that was fair though, everyone was disappeering.

Thousands of our forces had gone missing over a course of two weeks. We continually sent ships filled with rescue supplie across the galaxy in search for our lost comrades, but only hours later would we discover that no one was coming back. There was no point to send anyone out there anymore, but Ezra insisted. He told me that they needed someone who could find them through the force to save them.

Only problem was, Hera was expecting our first child, and what if I never returned? Our child would be fatherless. Ezra wasn't about to let that happen. Late one night, he snuck on to the supplies transport and hid in the vents. He never came back. His body never found, I was utterly destroyed. Everything reminded me of him, the weird way that only a few number of people tied their shoes. The cool crisp air he talked about. Everything. But the worst part was, it was just Hera and I now. I thought that when my child was born, I would get to see Ezra, Sabine and Zeb everyday, like a piece of them lie within my child. But I guess I didn't add in the factor that we were never related by blood.

We were related because of love, we protected eachother, fought aside with one another, definitely flight with one another, but in the end we were together. Now it's just me. I haven't seen Zeb in months, my son is too busy to see me, and my daughter...her and I aren't doing so hot.

I was alone...again. I miss them. So badly. But I can't bring them back, or else they'd be here with me. They are all gone. This is what happened to them, this is what happened to us.

This is Kanan Jarrus, the surviving member of the ghost crew, signing off...for the last time.

 **Explanation**

So, guys I know this may be hard to follow, well it was for me anyway XD.

So Zeb left the Ghost crew to find his people. Little did he know that his people were killed by a rogue Lasat that turned to the Empire. He never stopped his search, even left a woman he loved to finish the mission. He became obsessed, searching for any sign and he never found one.

Eventually Zeb went back to the woman, only to find she had a new family of her own. His own child would never meet him, and that was his new mission. Zeb went back to Kanan, finding out what happened to everyone. Distraught and alone, Zeb went across the galaxy searching for thousands of Ex-stormtrooper and brutally murdering them.

He was feared across the galaxy and no one knew when they were next. The stories about his death made him look extremely courageous and strong, but really he was killed by just food poisining.

When the crew despartly needed money, they sent Sabine in to find a child that had runaway to the Empire. Kanan got word that Sabine hadn't returned from the mission hours later, and they started there search for her.

Buildings were infiltrated, star destroyers wrecked, but no information could be found. But they were looking in all the wrong places. Sabine had actually been captured by the same slave owners who had captured her two years prior, and they were going rough on her. (This slave thing is actually real. Anything that follows ahead isn't.)

Sabine had been shocked through the collar so many times, her neck was destroyed and snapped. She died one day later. Her body was shipped back to the ghost in not a hurtful, but respectful way. Or at least they tried to be that way.

Hera and Kanan stick together and have two children, Mira and Caleb Jarrus. Kanan spends all of his one with either his wife or Caleb, and therefore has a poor relationship with his daughter. Mira moved out of the house when she was 18, and was soon married. She had a few children and only visited her father on holidays and special occasions. She dreaded seeing him, it was almost a sore game after awhile.

Caleb becomes a well respected teacher and Jedi master, and is invited to be the youngest member on the Jedi council. He meets a girl by the name of Fina and falls in love with her. They spend the rest of their days together dating in secret until Fina is killed by a haywire speeder at the age of 27, she was bearing a child.

Caleb distraught and lost, pushes his work into protecting everyone at the temple. He dies at the age of 78 and is remembered as a great master.

Hera and Kanan retire from their duties a few years after their children left. They live on Ryloth and keep a simple farm, always talking and slow dancing to music in their living rooms. Hera is making breakfast early one day for her husband, and decides to leave the window open because of her husband's frequent dust allergies.

An animal not far off smells the food, and in result breaks through the window and completely knocks iover Hera. He ripped three long claws down her body, and her head is damaged by the oven. She dies only minutes later, telling Kanan that she loves him more than life itself.

Kanan is left alone and rarely sees anyone besides his son, who is often looking for guidance. He visits Hera's grave up on the hill everyday, praying his wife will come back. She never does. Kanan dies months later, climbing the hill his wife's grave resides on. He was age 73 and his wife was 69. No one finds him until his son sends troopers to check on his father after not hearing from him in awhile. Caleb finds out soon enough that his father is dead, and wishes he could've said goodbye, often a last wish of grief-strucken loved ones.

Ezra Bridger had much potential to be a great master, but it was all wiped away very quickly. After Hera was found out to be bearing a child, Ezra decided he'd pick up the mission of finding the lost comrades. He snuck into the transport and hid in the ventaltion system until he was pulled into an imperial ship and his whole transport with him.

Ezra leaves a quick distress call for Kanan, but it is never sent. Ezra dies at the age of 17 due to extreme drug intake and a slit to the neck. His girlfriend, Tia, is left alone to raise the stray pup they found on the Lothal streets. She soon discovers she is pregnant with a baby boy. The child is named Ezra and is even trained by Kanan's son, the two never putting two and two together.

The theme of this tragic story is that love never dies. No matter how far you go from a place, someone you loved always follows. You can never escape them...ever. Plus, children of loved ones always carry the best parts of their parents. It's impossible to keep watching, but it's impossible to lo away. You see the person you lost everyday, and you don't even get to choose that. I honestly believe, it's hard to escape the past, but it's much harder to escape the present.


End file.
